We're Stuck Together
by Hell.En B
Summary: It was a Friday night, her dads were away for the weekend, there was porn playing on her living room and Quinn really should learn how to ring that damn doorbell. Warning: G!P Rachel.


**Title: **We're Stuck Together

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **It was a Friday night, her dads were away for the weekend, there was porn playing on her living room and Quinn really should learn how to ring that damn doorbell.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **I have no idea of where this came from and I'm sorry if it sucks because I made a mess in here! Apparently, I'm incapable of writing porn without plot. It was fun, though. It's a one-shot and AU and I hope you like it.

xxx

Rachel couldn't stop blushing.

Her wide eyes were glued to the television as one of the two girls — a really cute brunette with a piercing on her bellybutton — on the screen moaned shamelessly, her hips undulating as the other one — blonde, of course — fucked her hard with three fingers. Looking away for a second, she eyed the DVD Puck gave her that was _supposed _to be the first Star Wars' movie. But, well, that was _not _Star Wars!

She was going to kill Puckerman.

Another moan made her look back up and she felt her mouth fall open. The brunette was coming now — that or she was being fucking killed because she was basically screaming by now. Rachel felt her cheeks burning when the blonde looked directly at the camera as she pulled her fingers out, bringing them up to her mouth and licking them clean.

Inside her cotton shorts, she felt her cock spring to life as the blonde moaned. She continued to watch as the cute brunette turned around to kiss the blonde, her nice ass now on perfect display. They were making out and rubbing against each other and Rachel was sure she was about to pass out because she couldn't _breath_.

It was a Friday night and her dads were away for the weekend and there was porn playing on her living room. Rachel wanted to turn it off so she could go over to Puck's house and shove that damn DVD up his ass because she just knew he did that on purpose, but she also couldn't do that because the girls were back to fucking the hell out of each other and her cock was screaming to be touched inside her shorts.

Later, she decided. She could always kill Puck later.

Whimpering, she considered moving up to her room because there was something so wrong about masturbating on her living room, but all her concerns magically disappeared when the blonde spread her legs on the big screen.

Rachel cupped herself over her shorts and moaned lowly, squeezing. Her eyes never left the television as her hands pushed her shorts down her thighs, freeing her erection. The brunette's head was now buried between the blonde's legs and Rachel watched her lick and suck her, and her hand starting to move very slowly.

She was so focused on the porn that she didn't hear the front door opening and closing and the sound of soft footsteps were drowned by the loud moans coming from the television.

"Hey, Rach, do you have food around here 'cause I— Oh, my GOD!"

The tiny girl screamed and quickly covered herself with some ridiculously pink cushion. Quinn was just standing there, mouth open in shock as she took the scene in front of her. Her shock became amusement very quickly, though, and she started laughing so hard her eyes were tearing up.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted when her best friend didn't stop laughing after a minute. She was so angry and embarrassed and frustrated and so fucking _horny_ and she was using a pink pillow to hide her erection; that was not amusing at all. "Stop laughing! Lucy Quinn Fabray, get out!"

But Quinn did the exactly opposite and walked further inside the living room. On the television, the girls were screaming again. Rachel wanted to turn it off so desperately, but the remote control was beside the DVD case on the coffee table, so she would have to get up to get it and she simply refused to give Quinn the satisfaction of seeing her naked behind.

"Rachel Berry, you dirty girl!" Quinn slapped her arm and laughed again when the smaller girl huffed in exasperation. "Porn, Rae? Seriously?"

"It's Puck's!"

One sexy eyebrow went up. "And it magically appeared on your house?"

"I thought it was Star Wars!" Rachel tried to punch her when Quinn slapped her arm another time, but the blonde girl moved away from her just in time, laughing. "How did you even get in?"

Quinn shrugged. "Spare key."

"That's for emergency, Quinn. We do have a doorbell, you know?"

"I was hungry! That's a emergency, Rae." Her amused hazel eyes looked at the screen again and then back at Rachel, who was as red as a tomato. "Just so you know, that's not Star Wars."

Rachel whined and got another pink pillow to cover her face.

Quinn had been her best friend and neighbor since they were five. The gorgeous blonde that used to be so awkward when they were little was the closest thing Rachel would ever find to a soul mate, she was sure of it. Infuriating, extremely annoying, so full of herself, but also a little bit charming Quinn Fabray. Rachel would die for that idiot.

She was the girl that hugged her and kissed her tears away after Rachel told her about her condition when they were eleven. She was also the girl that broke the nose of Rachel's first crush after she called her best friend a freak and than stole Rachel's first kiss because none of those idiots deserved her. Every morning, she would come to her house to steal her food, discuss football with her daddy and politics with her dad, annoy the hell out of her and then shut her up with a quick peck to her lips just because she liked to see Rachel blush afterward.

That idiot sent her text messages every night just to remind her that she loved her.

"I hate you so much," she mumbled against the pillow and she heard her husky laugh again.

Two pale hands took the pillow away from her face and bright hazel eyes appeared in front of her. "You so love me, Rae."

And she really did. Every single part of Quinn's annoying stupid self, she loved it all.

But that didn't change the fact that there was porn still playing and Quinn had just walked on her masturbating. Rachel had no pants on and the only thing covering her still hard penis was a pillow. Talk about embarrassing situations...

"Quinn, I kinda need some space right now," Rachel said as calmly as she could, which was not calmly at all. "Go feed yourself."

With a smirk, the blonde girl looked down at Rachel's lap and poked the pillow, making the brunette squeak and slap the hand away.

"Got a little excited over there, Rae?" she mocked with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Rachel pushed her away, pouting. "Go away, Quinn."

Still giggling, Quinn ignored the diva's heated glare and sat down beside her, making Rachel press the pillow harder against her throbbing erection. The damn porn was still going on and they— oh, Jesus, they were _scissoring_ now! How long was that video, anyway?

"That's hot," Quinn said as she watched the video, too. She met Rachel's wide gaze and her smirk slowly became a soft smile because her tiny friend had the most adorable face. It was a mix of anger and desperation and she was holding the pillow like her life depended on it. "Are you okay?"

Rachel scoffed. "No, I'm not okay."

"Aw, come on." Getting closer to her, she threw her arm over Rachel's shoulder. The girl was looking at her like she'd lost her mind. "_What?_ So, you're watching porn and jerking off. That's cool, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Kill me now," the brunette groaned.

"Seriously, it's cool. I touch myself all the time, too, you know?"

The image of a very naked Quinn touching herself and moaning like those girls on the television was enough to make Rachel's face burn again, so she pressed it against the blonde's shoulder to hide it.

"Beside, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Quinn continued as she patted the diva's shoulder affectionately. While Rachel was busy trying not to look at her, she took the opportunity to take the other pillow away from her, throwing it behind the couch so Rachel wouldn't try to get it back. "See, nothing new."

"Quinn!"

The brunette's cock was still hard and Quinn felt tingles all over, but she hid it well behind her usual playful smile. And the fact that Rachel didn't try to cover herself again — even though she was blushing furiously and refusing to meet her eyes — showed her how much her best friend really trusted her.

"Keep going."

Huge brown eyes finally met hers again. "W-What?"

"Keep going," she repeated. Clearing her throat to make the sudden huskiness go away, she nodded toward her lap. "I wanna watch."

Okay, she was definitely not expecting _that_. Sure, Quinn was her first kiss — actually, she was the only girl Rachel ever kissed. They talked about a lot of things and she lost count of how many nights she spent listening to her friend talk about sex and boys and even girls sometimes, but that was it: talk. They never did anything beside kissing. Well, they did make out once and there was some nice groping involved, but that was because Quinn was single and apparently feeling needy.

Quinn had a _lot_ of boyfriends. Like, lots and lots of them. She used to joke about it, telling her she was allergic to being single. Rachel just rolled her eyes now when the blonde would tell her she broke up with her new boy toy after a few weeks because she was also allergic to long-lasting relationships. "It got boring" was her usual excuse.

What really amazed the diva, though, was that the blonde always put her in first place. All the boys could go screw themselves if Rachel wanted to spend time with her best friend. And every time Quinn broke up with them, Rachel would smile brighter because, let's face it, none of those brainless idiots was good enough for her Quinn.

As close as they were, they never tried anything too... physical. She imagined it, sure, but it never happened before beside that awesome one-time make out session. Quinn was easily the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever seen, so she would find herself checking her out occasionally — or maybe all the time when Quinn wasn't looking her way, just _maybe_. But that's why her stupid boyfriends were for, right? The physical part, that's why she always had one...

Right?

"Are you serious?" Rachel blurted in shock.

A light tone of pink covered Quinn's pale cheeks and she nodded, eyes falling to Rachel's bare thighs. Even though the situation wasn't exactly comfortable, Rachel relaxed when the blonde's hand squeezed her right shoulder lightly. She tried not to focus on the girl beside her and looked back to the television. Her hand wrapped around her length again and she stroked herself a few times, trying to ignore the hazel eyes that were watching her every move.

Quinn couldn't stop looking. As her friend tried to get over her own embarrassment, her own hand slid over a trembling shoulder to the back of Rachel's elegant neck and she started to scratch the skin lightly, causing the girl to shiver and a let out the softest moan she'd ever heard. She let her head fall on Rachel's shoulder and just watched the girl's hand moving, mesmerized.

Since they were little, Rachel was the center of her world. Little, loud, over-dramatic, the brunette stole her heart when they were only five and simply refused to give it back. The little diva would sing when Quinn was sad, sing when she was happy, sing when she was angry, sing when she was hungry, sing when she was confused... It was twelve years of constantly hearing Rachel's strong voice and watching her dancing around the house.

So _maybe _she was a little overprotective and would growl at anyone that came near the girl that wasn't at least smiling. Whatever, Rachel was her best friend and she'd beat the hell out of everyone that tried to hurt her, even though she knew she'd hear one of the girl's famous rants about the unnecessary use of violence afterward.

The girl's condition never changed the way she felt about her. Quinn saw everyday how it made the girl hesitant around people at school and it really saddened her that Rachel's fear of rejection made her distance herself from their friends, so she made sure to give her as much attention as she needed because, damn it, she fucking loved that girl and there was nothing wrong with her. They talked about it and, really, Rachel was _fascinating_; she was beautiful, talented_,_ talkative, with a heart as big as her dream. Penis and all — she was her crazy partner in crime and better half.

The attraction came with puberty and she was never shy about it; she was always kissing her, hugging her, telling her how nice she looked, making her blush with shameless flirting. That one time they made out was the most amazing experience Quinn ever had, feeling the way her best friend's small hand ran over her body and tasting her made her squirm with arousal, and she almost came when she felt Rachel's hard on pressed against her thigh. But they never did anything about it and Quinn quickly found herself another boyfriend after that to keep herself from jumping the smaller girl.

Because that's what they were: distraction. She never let them do much beside kissing her and she slapped the hell out of the last one that tried to touch her bellow the wait. Maybe she was being unfair, but, whatever, they didn't mean anything to her. She was in love with someone else.

She was trying really hard to respect the girl's boundaries because she knew how uncomfortable Rachel was about her condition and the few times she saw her naked were completely accidental, but finding the girl masturbating made her lose her control.

"Fuck," Rachel whispered beside her, her hand moving faster and faster. Her eyes were glued to the television, but Quinn knew she wasn't really watching it. They were unfocused and would slid shut every other five seconds.

It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, but Quinn couldn't just _watch_. She let her hand that wasn't caressing the girl's neck travel up Rachel's bare thigh, marveling at the softness of the skin and the way the it trembled under her touch. Rachel's eyes left the screen to watch it, her own hand slowing down as Quinn's came closer and closer.

"Rae," Quinn called softly, all playfulness gone. When darkened brown eyes focused on her, she continued. "Can I?"

Rachel looked down at Quinn's hand one more time and bit her lip before nodding. It took a few seconds for her to let herself go and she planted both her hands firmly on the couch when she did.

Gently, the blonde ran her palm over the length, pressing it against Rachel's clothed stomach. Rachel gasped beside her, her nails digging on the couch as she tried to keep her hips still. Quinn's mouth was open in wonder as she touched her best friend for the first time, feeling how warm she was under her palm and the way it twitched.

Without thinking, she leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips just as her hand started to move. A small hand immediately cupped her cheek and Quinn shivered when she moaned against her mouth. She let the tip of her tongue trace her lower lip before slipping it inside the girl's open mouth, groaning when the brunette started to suck it.

"Q-Quinn— Lucy, fuck!" Rachel looked down to see Quinn's pale hand squeezing her head before going down again. Hot, eager lips attacked her neck and she fisted the girl's golden hair to keep her there.

She felt her muscles tensing and tensing until the point she couldn't move; she stopped breathing and her eyes closed tightly and the world stopped for just a second before it exploded around her. The only sound that escaped her was a low groan and she felt Quinn's teeth sinking into her neck as she came, some of it landing on her shirt, her thighs and the blonde's hand that was still moving.

Wide hazel eyes watched the girl relax completely beside her and she pulled her closer to her body until Rachel's head rested on her collarbone comfortably. She let her fingers caress the girl a few more times, feeling the stickiness on them and smiling. Rachel was still twitching and hard under her hand.

"Rae," she whispered against the top of her head. "You're still... hard."

The brunette nodded and put one hand over Quinn's.

"Give me a few minutes and it'll go away," she mumbled.

But Quinn didn't want it to go away. She was so wet and Rachel just came all over her hand; she waited for so fucking long for a moment like this and there was no way she was going to let it "go away".

With renewed determination, the blonde started to jerk her off again, making Rachel gasp.

"Quinn, what—," she was going to ask, but the blonde's hand stopped abruptly and let her go. She watched her get up from the couch and reach under her short skirt, Rachel's mouth falling open as she pulled her red thong down her long legs and kicked it aside when it dropped to the carpeted floor.

"Come here, Rae," she called as she sat back down against the arm of the couch, making herself comfortable.

Rachel carefully made her way toward her. "What are you doing?"

"I want—." The blonde sighed and grabbed the front of her shirt. She spread her legs and pulled the girl closer, smiling when soft hands rested on her thighs. "I want you to be my first," she admitted quietly.

"I thought Puck was your first," Rachel said with a confused frown. "You said you were going to do it last Summer."

Quinn shook her head. "But I never said I did it."

"You never said you didn't," the diva retorted.

"Was that why you stopped talking to me for a week?" Quinn cupped the brunette's cheeks after she nodded. She'd been so angry that Quinn was going to give herself to Puck — the boy was her friend, but he was kind of a whore. "Rae, I never slept with him, okay? I couldn't do it. He was not the right one."

"And I am?" she asked and scoffed lightly.

"_Yes_." Quinn brought their faces closer until they were nose to nose. "You're my best friend. I love you so much, Rae, and I want my first time to be with _you_."

A small smile appeared on the diva's face and she pecked her lips sweetly.

"Love you, too."

"I _know_," Quinn huffed playfully. "Have you met me? I'm awesome."

Rachel smacked one of her thighs and rolled her eyes, making the blonde giggle.

"Rae, I'm not really into that."

"Oh, my God. Shut up, Luce."

The next round of giggle was muffled by the brunette's mouth. The simple kiss quickly escalated to a heavy make out session and Quinn took the opportunity to explore the rest of the girl's body. Her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her ass; she massaged and scratched tanned skin everywhere.

When air became a problem, Rachel pulled back enough to look at her, smiling when darkened hazel eyes met hers. The moment was interrupted, though, by a obscenely loud moan that didn't come from any of the two girls. They turned their heads at the same time to the porn that was _still_ going on — the blonde was back to fucking the cute brunette, now from behind.

"Will they ever stop?" Quinn asked with a frown.

Chuckling, Rachel reached for the remote and, after almost falling from the couch and taking Quinn with her, turned off the television. She was definitely _not _going to lose her virginity with Puckerman's porn playing on the background.

They went back to kissing and groping after that until Quinn couldn't take it anymore. Her hand eagerly snaked down Rachel's body and she couldn't help moaning when she felt the brunette still hard. She stroked her a few more times before spreading her legs wider and rubbing the girl's head against her stiff clit.

She felt Rachel tensing again and smirked when the smaller girl whimpered.

"Y-You want to— to do—." Rachel gasped. "Oh, my— _here? _You want to d-do it here?"

Quinn nodded. It really didn't matter to her if they did it on the couch or on a bed or against a fucking wall — as long as it was Rachel with her, she was fine with it.

"Inside, Rae," she husked out.

Rachel's eyes never left hers as she entered her. When Quinn smile became a frown and she felt the blonde's nails sinking on her back under her shirt, she halted her hips and tried not to whine like an idiot because it felt so damn _good _to be inside the girl, but her best friend was clearly hurting.

"Are you okay?"

"No," the blonde groaned. "It hurts like a freaking bitch."

"Oh. Do you—." She stopped talking and closed her eyes tightly, feeling the blonde squeeze her. "Do you want me pull out?"

Quinn shook her head. "Just give a moment."

Okay, she could totally do that. She would probably die because every second she stayed inside the girl and didn't move was slowly making her lose her mind, but she was already crazy anyway. For what felt like an eternity — but it was really just a few seconds —, the diva tried to focus on Quinn's sweet perfume and the way her golden hair looked like a hot mess.

"Rae," the other girl called softly. "You can move now."

It started out slow and gentle as Rachel gave her more time to get over the uncomfortable feeling and Quinn just watched the brunette moving on top of her, her big eyes wider than normal as she stared back at her in wonder. She tentatively lifted her hips to meet Rachel's halfway and groaned when the girl hit something inside her that sent chills down her spine.

Needing to feel it again, she started to move with her and suddenly there was nothing slow and gentle about what they were doing. It became clumsy as they tried quite desperately to feel more and Rachel could feel sweat dripping down her back and neck, tickling her, and the couch started screeching under them — Rachel wondered for a second if it was going to fucking break, but then she completely forgot about it because Quinn pulled her in for a messy kiss that left her breathless.

"Quinn," Rachel panted as she thrust forward.

The blonde ran her hands down the damp skin of her back until she reached her ass. "Yeah, Rae?"

"I can't— I can't feel my legs."

And just like that, Quinn burst out laughing. She circled the brunette's waist with her legs and pulled her closer by her shirt until she could rest her forehead on her shoulder and just let herself go. Her heart swelled with affection when bright brown eyes met hers before Rachel kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I'm being serious, Quinn."

"I know." The blonde chuckled. "That's why it's so funny."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pecked her cheek again before sitting back. Quinn let her legs fall beside her and just looked at her as Rachel gazed the way their bodies were intimately connected. One tan hand ran down her thigh and pushed her skirt higher so she could get a better view. Quinn's eyes widened when she felt a finger circling her clit and her hip shot up from the couch involuntarily.

A cheeky grin took over Rachel's face as she continued to play with her clit and began to move her hips again, elated when the blonde threw her head back and let out a long moan. Quinn was squeezing her deliciously, so warm and wet and _tight_.

"Oh—" was the only thing that escaped Quinn's mouth before she suddenly came. Her eyes locked with Rachel's as her body started to shake and the only thing she could hear for a few seconds were the erratic beats of her own heart.

Rachel gasped when the blonde's walls clenched around her tightly and she found herself tumbling over the edge. Her free hand gripped Quinn's knee to keep herself in place as she continued to weakly thrust inside the still trembling girl.

Quinn felt all tension leave her body and a lazy grin took over her face. She was still watching the other girl as she came back from her own high, blushing and breathless, and bit her lip to keep quiet when Rachel pulled out with a soft moan. They were oversensitive and Quinn was sure she would be sore on the next day, but it was _so _worth it.

They did it on the living room couch, with their clothes on and after jerking off to lesbian porn — _Puck's _lesbian porn that was supposed to be Star Wars —, but it was still perfect for the blonde. Because it was Rachel that sighed contently when she pulled her closer and kissed her and it was Rachel that came back to snuggle with her on the couch after she put her shorts back on and put that damn porn back on its wrong case.

"I love you, Luce," the smaller girl whispered and smiled when strong arms tightened their grip around her slim waist. She pressed her ear against the blonde's chest, listening to her heart.

Quinn chuckled and let one of her hands slide down, squeezing the brunette's cute ass. "And I love _you_."

"Idiot!" The diva slapped the hand away and pinched the girl's arm.

"Ouch. I already told you, Rae, that I'm not into _that_."

"Jesus, you're insufferable."

She tried to palm her ass again just to prove her right. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl to keep her from slapping her again.

"Sorry, but you are stuck with me," Quinn said with a cheeky grin.

Rachel pretended to be shocked. "God, _n__o! _For how long?"

"_Forever_."

A giggle escaped the brunette when Quinn dramatically widened her eyes. "You're ridiculous!"

"Rachel, stop with the compliments. You're making me blush."

"Oh, and you're sarcastic, too. How nice!" She giggled again and squirmed when the blonde poked her side. "_Stop it_."

Quinn poked her one last time. "I'm stuck with you, too, you know? But I have a plan."

"A plan?" the diva asked, amused.

"Yep. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, that's my plan," she began. "We're going to graduate high school and go to New York where we'll live together in a tiny apartment—."

Rachel scoffed. "Tiny?"

"Just like you, yes. Now stop interrupting me." Quinn smirked when the brunette rolled her eyes. "Like I was saying, we'll live in a tiny apartment because it's _cheaper_ and, let's face it, you're so small we won't need much space." She shrieked when Rachel pinched her thigh really hard. "Damn it, woman! That fucking hurt." When Rachel just glared at her, she pouted and continued. "We'll finish college and you're going to get on Broadway in no time because you're as talented as you're tiny— Rachel, stop! That was a _compliment_! God, why are you so violent today? Anyway, you'll sing and dance until the world falls in love with you just like you did with me and I'll be always there with you because there's nowhere else I rather be."

The diva felt her heart jump inside her chest with that small confession and she was pretty sure Quinn could feel it, too. "Quinn..."

"And I'll be a nurse like my mom," the blonde continued before Rachel could because she needed to say it all and she knew she wouldn't if Rachel interrupted her one more time. "It's going to be crazy for the first few years, but we'll make it. Together. And... well, I'm not sure when _that_ will happen, but I want to marry you someday and have kids that will sing like you and probably drive me crazy because they'll be _your _kids. We'll have one dog and one cat — they'll hate each other, I can feel it — and we'll buy a _bigger _apartment near Central Park. I don't know, the kids will grow up and be awesome because they'll be _my _kids, too, and we'll grow old and cranky and we'll bicker everyday over ridiculous things, but you'll be my Rae for the rest of our lives and— the end. That's the plan."

When she looked down, she found shinning brown eyes staring back at her.

"I—." Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "I love that plan."

Quinn smiled and kissed her nose and tried to palm her ass again, but the diva just rolled her eyes and let her do it this time.

"We're stuck together."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, we are."

That girl would be the death of her, Rachel was sure of it. Charming hazel eyes and playful smiles, that silly idiot was her life. The closest thing to a soul mate she'd ever find.

xxx

**It started with porn and ended with **_**this**_**. What's wrong with me?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
